


Washed

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hugging, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Drabble for the wordssomber, coat, dock.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Teen Wolf Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811953
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Washed

Derek crossed his arms over his chest, a somber grimace on his face. The rain poured the moment Derek stepped onto the dock, all of his preparations washed away.

“Derek, it’s okay. We should go inside--” Derek shook his head, wiping his hand over his damp face. Stiles draped a coat over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist to hold him close. 

“I wanted it to be perfect,” Derek said, nuzzling his face into Stiles’ soaked hair. 

“I’m here with you, it couldn’t be  _ more _ perfect.” Derek kissed him as if he was everything. And he was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).


End file.
